Pyscho
by ikriam
Summary: Hudson and Weaver sit out on a mission where they are captured by a Pyscho that Hudson once knew the mad man tries to torture both men to death will they escape or will they end up like all those horror movies where the heros die in the end? HUDSONXWEAVE
1. Prologue

Physco

Prologue

"You two ready?" The pilot asked. "Were going to drop you off at the next building" Hudson and Weaver hanged from the helicopter with a rope, they were on a mission to retrieve a top secret file from a scientist. "Make it quick"

"We should take rides like these in the morning the view is nice" Weaver chuckled; Hudson turned his face away from the Russian to cover a smile that spread on his face.

Hudson saw a dim light that was coming closer and closer to the helicopter. "RPG" The pilot yelled but the missile had already struck its target.

"SHIT" both men hanged tightly to the ropes as the plane was moving like a drunken man Hudson and Weaver aimed for the window and the jumped inside the building. "Weaver are you okay?"

"GAH there is a piece of glass stuck in my leg" Hudson knelt down and looked at Weaver's right leg then placed both of his hands on the glass.

"I'm ganna try to pull it out" Hudson pulled the piece of glass slowly but Weaver whimpered. "Hang on it's almost out" The American pulled the glass out with one pull; he tied his jacket around Weaver's wound tightly to stop the bleeding. Weaver tried not to scream he shut his eyes tightly and rested his back on the wall forcing his legs to carry him. Hudson helped Weaver to his feet. "Big eye this is Yankee can you hear me? Come in big eye" Silence filled the room for a second before Hudson spoke again "Shit they've gone black"

Weaver spotted what seemed to be gas spreading from the air vent "Hudson tear gas" Hudson looked up at the air vent before covering his nose and trying to open the door.

"Fuck it's locked" he tried to reach for his gun and shoot the hitches off of the door but the gas was starting to take effect, both Weaver and Hudson dropped on the floor out cold…


	2. Chapter 1

Physco

Chapter.1

Hudson was slowly coming to; he opened his eyes and shook his head. "Weaver?" The Russian was still out they were both tied up on a chair facing each other in a room not like the one they used to integrate Mason, this one was dirty, smaller and it had a light hanging from a ceiling just like a police investigation room.

"It's about time you woke up agent Hudson" Hudson's attention turned to the voice, the door opened with a crack a man with a mask of a devil came in with a table full of tools.

"Who are you? How do you know me?"

"Ugh Hudson where…where are we?" Weaver opened his eye and looked at Hudson then at the man. "What's going on?"

"I think agent Hudson should remember me well…" the man uncovered his face.

"Kevin Marshall" Hudson said.

"Shocking isn't it? I bet you're wondering how I survived that explosion huh? You thought you were smart… smarter than me well guess what? You aren't" Marshall laughed before he knelt down in front of Weaver untying the jacket around his wound. "Oh dear that looks very bad"

"Don't think about hurting him" Hudson barked

"I knew you were going to fall in my trap but it was nice of you to get me an extra toy lovely, Grigori Weaver isn't it?" Weaver didn't say anything he tried to free his leg and kick the man on the face. "Don't try to escape Russian" He gave Weaver a devilish look and his smirk covered his face.

"How do you know that I'm Russian?"

"I know everything, I despise Russia and its people just like the man in front of you but your different… isn't he Hudson?" Marshall looked at Hudson while tracing circles around Weaver's wound.

Hudson growled. "You better let go of us" The man ignored Hudson and stood up looking down at Weaver.

"My my you have a lovely glowy green eye there" he placed a hand on Weaver's face but Weaver pulled away from his touch.

"Don't. Touch me" Weaver spat.

"Feisty…" Marshall chuckled before he slipped his fingers under Weaver's eye patch and yanked it off; he then walked to Hudson and leaned in closer to his ear. "I'll make your life a living hell just as you did to me" he whispered before dropping the eye patch on Hudson's lap.

"He has nothing to do with this"

Marshall ignored Hudson again and took a knife from the table of tools and started wiping it clean with a small towel. Hudson clenched his teeth, he knew that both of them were going to go through hell, but Weaver doesn't have to suffer for something Hudson did. "Just let go of him he's just a kid"

Again there was no sign of response from the other man, Kevin walked behind Weaver and looked at Hudson as if he was the devil himself before mouthing the word "Suffer" and digging the knife into Weaver's wound, Weaver fought a cry of pain but couldn't contain it for long as the mad man was twisting the knife.

"STOP" Hudson yelled. "Don't do this; he has nothing to do with what happened between you and me"

Marshall laughed; he was enjoying watching Weaver's pain loved how it made Hudson weak he had caught the right man. Marshall took out the knife when Weaver had stopped yelling and licked the blood on it. "Sweet so very sweet" he laughed like a mad man.

"Weaver? Weaver? WEAVER?" Hudson called but the Russian was out.

"Oops he must have passed out from the pain… my bad"

"I'm telling you he's just a kid don't torture him for something I did"

"It's too late for that now" Marshall took a hammer and a needle from the table and walked to Hudson. "You'll both suffer you'll get to see agony itself" he smirked before he buried the needle inside of Hudson's hand with the hammer; with every hit he earned a pained yell from Hudson… Just like he wanted.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Marshall gave Hudson a cold look before leaving, Hudson stared at the pool of blood that was starting to form under Weaver's leg; he feared that the younger would die of blood loss. Weaver was slowly regaining conscious he looked at Hudson then quickly shut his eye at the sight of the needle. "OH GOD"

"How are you feeling?" Hudson asked.

"Like shit"

"We'll get out of here"

"How?"

"He is bond to make a mistake and when he does we'll be ready we'll get out of here I promise"

"Why is he doing this to us?"

Hudson looked at the eye patch on his lap. "In my early days of this job I was sent to capture Kevin Marshall, he was a Physco a mad man, but things didn't go according to plan that's why I have the scare on my face, he was suppose to die in an explosion I set up"

"Aha so yea now he wants revenge and all that shit right?"

"Yep"

"I've seen horror movies like this before"

"Yea? Well what happens?"

"Dude all the heroes die in the end" Weaver laughed, Hudson was amazed, how could Weaver laugh and joke at a time like this? But that was just one of the reasons to why Hudson liked Weaver…

END OF 1…


	3. Chapter 2

Psycho

Chap.2

Kevin watched the two men from a window eyeing them like a hawk stalking its prey. "Have fun while you still can your just rats and I…" he chuckled."I'm the cat" he hummed swinging the knife to match his tone.

Weaver closed his eye; he didn't want Hudson to be worried so he forced himself to stay awake. "You okay?" Hudson asked.

"Yeah…Yeah I'm fine just… a bit dizzy"

"Hey look at me" Hudson said, Weaver raised his head and looked at Hudson. "Were going to make it just hang on" Weaver smiled faintly and nodded. "DON'T let him break you…"

"I wont"

Kevin entered the room with a Hudson's jacket he knelt down in front of Weaver and tied the jacket around Weaver's wound. "Why let the fun end so quick? We wouldn't want you to die just yet" he stood up and traced Weaver's scare on his eye but just like before Weaver pulled back away from the other man.

"I said don't touch me"

Marshall caught Weaver by the neck chocking him. "Listen here Russian trash you don't tell me where my hand lands I can and WILL kill you both" he released Weaver then punched him. "Learn your place"

Hudson clenched his hands into tight fists; he wished that he could beat this guy up to a bloody pulp." Lay a finger on him again and you'll regret it you son of a bitch"

Kevin turned his attention to Hudson. "What did you just call me?" he reached for scissors that were on the table, he play with it for a while before smirking. "You're the one who's going to feel regret" he aimed the scissors at Hudson's hand. "Off goes your fingers"

"Hey Marshall" Weaver called to distracted the psycho. "I think I should be the one to get punished for calling you a lousy, no headed, fucked up, ASSHOLE"

Marshall growled and stabbed Weaver in the shoulder with the scissors. Weaver tried not to yell, he tried thinking about anything but the sharp pain in his shoulder. Hudson couldn't bare to look at the sight in front of him. "DOES THAT HURT KID?" Marshall chuckled evilly.

"F…Fuck you" Weaver barked.

"Let's see if your bite is as strong as your bark Russian dog" Hudson and Weaver's chains hanged on the wall pulling them, Marshall untied the two just as Hudson's leg was free he wasted no time in kicking Marshall in the face, Marshall returned the kick with a punch before slamming Hudson in the wall. "Bad move"

They were now tied up; their faces facing the cold black wall, Hudson looked at Weaver. "Remember no matter what happens… show him no weakness" Hudson whispered and Weaver nodded. Weaver was trying to relax his wounded leg. "Burns?"

"Yea"

"I'm sorry I dragged you down with me"

"What? Hey I'll always be there for you Hudson I always wanted to be there to share someone's pain and let them know how much they mean to me" Hudson felt a sudden heat on his face he looked away to cover his blush and smiled to himself.

"Thank you" he whispered not sure that even Weaver had heard him.

"I'm back kiddies" Kevin came back with a whip. "My my this Russian looks more perfect every time my eyes lands on him. He's got lovely skin… to bad it's going to get all "Whipped" away" he laughed before slamming the whip on the ground with force one time and the other on Weaver's back.

Weaver shut his eye tightly and bit on his lower lip harshly, the next hit landed on Hudson's back, Hudson showed no sign of pain, Weaver was shocked how can Hudson not make a single move or sound after being hit? Hudson was a man out of this world nothing could damage him, Weaver looked up to him… another whip snapped Weaver out of his thoughts and he gasped.

This has been going for what seemed like days, weeks, maybe even years, but it was just only an hour, Marshall didn't stop torturing the two men till their bodies burned red and the whip made their skin bleed, cut right through it. "Worthless pieces of shit" Marshall spat before leaving. Weaver waited a while before whimpering in pain." Gah my body is burning GOD"

"Hang on I need you to be stronger than him"

"I'm trying Hudson I really am"

Hudson looked at Weaver who was fighting the pain, he felt saddened, felt like he wanted to hold Weaver in his arms and make the pain stop. "Your going to be okay" Weaver nodded, Hudson was giving him hope, he didn't care if it was false hope or not he was just glad that if he was ever to die here he would die along sides Hudson…

"We better be ready who knows what runs in that psychotic mind of his so be prepared"

"Psychotic son of a bitch" Weaver laughed. "I'll be ready"

END OF 2…


End file.
